zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User plan/"the long run" tactic
'note- this plan is for stage 3-4 zombie outbreaks only.' in a world where zombies vastly outnumber humans, and in a world where zombies are taking over and the world is in panic, are very dangerous environments for the would-be survivor and his or her group of refugees. in such a world, not only is it crucial to find a fortress and supplies, but also to keep these supplies at maximum, and keep in hold of the fortress. an average zombie survival plan consists generally of a person grabbing weapons, getting in a car, getting supplies, finding a stronghold, and fortifying it. if this is the only part of the plan, these people will not last for longer than five months, average maximum. this plan deals with every major facet of the needs of the survivor through every step, while still sticking closely to the zombie survival guide. please don't take this plan as the one and only- other plans and ideas may be added and placed as deemed fit. you could use this plan on it's own- but since there is no doubt something that's been overlooked, you could see this as more of a template. now, let's begin with step 1. 'step 1- first signs' let me start off by saying- you should start building up supplies now (see below for appropriate supplies). the attack could happen at any moment, and you must be sure, even if you weren't following these steps, your ready for at least a stage 2 zombie outbreak. you should also be looking for the signs as well as gathering material. when the zombie outbreak arrives, you will be ready. the start of the outbreak will be subtle signs, things that generally take your interest for a couple of minutes a day. on the news, cannibal-related murders are becoming more and more frequent. search parties are going out to look for missing persons, with one (ore more) party member carrying a firearm. and both of these incidents are happening constantly, in multiple places. when an official releases a statement on the matter, public or otherwise, it's time to act. this does not mean collecting firearm ammunition- at least, not on the top of your list. first up is edible vegetable seeds and non-perishable foodstuffs. you should already have picked a location for a fortress- preferably, if, like me, you live in england, somewhere more northern, or in other countries, other less populated areas with an abundance of wild animals. when it comes to the previous function of the fortress, it should '''not '''be a police station, place of worship or hospital. somewhere like a school, since they usually have spacious car parks, medical supplies, science equipment, kitchens and, importantly, large playing fields, where you can grow fruit and vegetables in large numbers, and keep any animals. and lockable rooms, as storage and emergency backup spaces. and most importantly, not many people will think, when the zombie numbers rise, to look for sanctity and saviour in a school. start packing you rucksacks, make sure your car has petrol in it at all times. make sure other people you would like to join you are close, start training for running and climing, practise combat, keep a melee weapon close, keep well rested, fed and watered and, finally, make sure you have '''at least '''two firearms and ammunition. wait for the public to start to panic, and then begin step 2. step 2- panic when the dead are finally appearing in the streets, panic will no doubt spread across every home nearby. when the attacks get worse, so will the panic, causing riots, fires, and, potentially, casualties. this is why you must act on the sign. the sign may sound stupid, but it's incredibly obvious and useful. in every pandemic that got serious, governments in question either thought about, got close to, or put out leaflets explaining what to do in a problem. as crazy as it sounds, you must scan news on every level untill news of leaflets reaches your ears. any mention will do, and when it reaches you you must act. similarly, if the governments declare a meeting with others to discuss the problem, you must act. go to any nearby shops and buy as much medical and food supplies possible. keep your friends close, and keep memorising the plan. when panic reaches the streets, you need to put on body armor- take a look at the main article on this wiki for advice.- and make your way to your fortress with all your supplies and weapons (DO NOT do this at night! it may seem like the best time to move around without suspicion, but that is the same logic as gangs and rioters, groups notorious to expand in times of panic. it's best to do it on a schoolday, around midday-ish). obviously, if your fortress matches the ideal description above, it will be a public building, so don't move in your items just yet- take them in a car, leave them in your car, park your car nearby and wait there untill thumb|300px|right|if you need help deciding what car to take, maybe this can help.the panic gets so bad the building closes. then, move your car closer, and, odd as it sounds, buy some d.i.y material (such as welders, saws and benches) and, if the riots are getting bad, "comandeer" wreckage and wood/Metal items such as desks, doors and items on the street. you should already have gardening material with you, including tools, and how-to guides and materials for building wells, shelter and even possibly animal sheds. you may not be able to carry all this in one car, so make sure you have other members of your group bring their cars as well. spend this time to study the details of the building your planning on fortifying, keep shifts to look out for mobs night and day. with this in practise, all you need to do is keep on your toes for step 3. step 3- dead (numbers) rising it may be short weeks, days or hours after final stage of step 2. it may be months. or, it may happen so fast youv'e not followed every step (which is why it's important to start building up supplies and fortress ideas straight away, and to act fast in performing the steps). whenever it happens, you should know. the zombies will be a common sight, in sufficient numbers to cause panic to the government. police and possibly military will be called in to contain the numbers, sadly they will no doubt swell them. whatever the case, when all police are called out to deal with the threat, you should strike. first, pile your cars into the parking spaces, or directly outside, of the building that will soon be your fortress. you should know the whereabouts of the alarms and cctv cameras from your rigorous study of the building, and now you must destroy them. you should be in full armor with weapons (close combat, mainly) and if there is anyone in the building, you should tell them why you are there and offer help and support if they join you. if any attack you they should be restrained. start using the d.i.y tools to weld and attach the spare wood and metal to the outside fences to make them taller and stronger, and so patrols can walk around and look over them somehow, as well as being an entrance/exit somewhere around the fortress. you should also start building wells and shelter and fortifying inside the fence and planting fruit and vegetable. at least two of your survivors should go out in the largest car with a full tank of petrol to collect some animals- chickens, sheep, rabbits,- smallish animals, easy to catch, edible, and serves some othe prupose as well (rabbits- fur for clothes, chickens- eggs, sheep- wool, ect). perhaps, depending on the population of the area and the space between it and the fortress, they could also bring back cows on foot. at all times during this, keep guard of the area. when all this is done, shut the doors, and do not open them unless a person is outside. if anyone plays rough- has a weapon and isnt afraid to use it- try and restrain instead of kill- you can convert the car park, or some of it, into a secure prison- the car park will no doubt be right next to the wall, and the moanings of the undead outside should rehabilitate the guilty (or drive them insane- a cruel punishment perhaps, but necessary in such times). with this in mind, you should begin step 4 shortly after. step 4- war and peace obviously, once on your fortress, it will be almost impossible to detect what is happening with the rest of the world. there is, however, one idea- all this time, you will still be able to use electric, power grid and gas-using machines, as well as satellite- using technology. when these all fail, you know the world is more than likely overrun with the living dead. it's time to take the long run. make sure patrollers have guns in case of bandits- DO NOT waste ammunition on zombies, you need it for the faster, stronger harder to defeat in melee bandits (do not attempt to restrain these people, just shoot). whatever you do, though, as your biggest threat you must somehow take out the zombies- wether you open the gate slightly so only one can get through at a time, taking them out one by one, or send out a group of guards in heavy armor with a weapon or two for 1-2 hours, because when the hoarde around you has depleted sufficiently, you can send out foot patrols (save the petrol in your cars for emergencies) to reclaim more space, material or animals (and possibly survivors). of course, with such a group you must keep peace. you should set a firm but fair law- and anyone caught breaking rules should be punished in a firm but fair way. severe crimes- murder, specifically- and slightly less severe crimes performed constantly by the guilty, should be dealt with by death- decapitation is good practise for training guards, as long as it's with a weapon that hasn't killed or touched a zombie- after all, food will be a problem, and this person was a criminal- as wrong as it sounds, cannibalism is an option to consider with death-row criminals. similarly, another such moral wrong in society may be necessary- the human race may be on it's last feet, and somehow you will need to keep the numbers growing, so prostitution may have to be an option to consider. i'm not saying eat babies and bone the night away as soon as youv'e finished building defence- i'm leaving options open for desperate times. obviously, with these steps being taken, you should expand and be prosperous over time. after this, and of course, eradication of zombies from your area, you'll no doubt have a thriving civilization which will no doubt keep growing, and- oh yeah- survive the apocalyspe at it's head, surviving in style with a future ahead. further advice really, if you need any tips in survival- what bandits are, where, and how, to weld, attack plans, running plans, backup plans, animal rearing, weapons, well, shelter and furniture building, and other bits and peices you may want to add to this template plan, please consult both this wikia and the zombie survival guide, as well as books and manuals specifically for some of the tasks you may have to perform, such as building, welding, farming and structural stability. if you find much information, it would also be very appreciated if you could add it to this page- this is, after all, a template, and it would certainly help it cover everything needed to survive the apocalypse. with this in mind, i wish you the best in your survival, and hope iv'e managed to help you on the path of survival as well as possible. good videos/additional information this category has been left open to any and all to add information they think may be useful, and may somehow enhance the effectiveness of this plan. Category:User Plans